houstonrocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
Steve Novak
Steve Novak (born June 13, 1983 in Brown Deer, Wisconsin) is an American professional basketball player currently with the NBA's Los Angeles Clippers. He is listed as 6'10", 220 lbs. He played College basketball in the NCAA at Marquette University. Novak splits time at both small forward and power forward. High school career Novak attended Brown Deer High School in Brown Deer, Wisconsin, where he was born. As a junior, Steve averaged 22.2 points, 12.0 rebounds, and 3.4 blocked shots per game. During his senior season, Novak averaged 20.6 points, 10.4 rebounds, and 5.0 assists per game. Throughout his high school basketball career, he earned four letters. In 2002 Novak was named the Wisconsin High School Boys Basketball Player of the Year. Collegiate career Novak began his College basketball career at Marquette University in 2002-2003. He saw action in all 33 games and averaged 6.7 points per game. He wore jersey number 20. He also shot 50.5% from the three-point line. As a Freshman, Novak played in the Final Four, alongside current NBA players Dwyane Wade and Travis Diener. Novak started 29 of the 32 games in the 2003-2004 season. He averaged 12.1 points per game along with 4.6 rebounds per game. Novak also shot 91.2% from the free throw line. During the 2004-2005 season, Novak started 29 of the 31 games. He improved his average to 13.3 points per game and also was third on the team with 4.1 rebounds per game. The 2005-2006 season saw an overall improvement in Novak's game. He led the team in points per game by averaging 17.5. In addition to this he averaged 5.9 rebounds per game and shot 97.4% from the foul line. Novak's top performances included a 41 point, 16 rebound effort in Marquette's 94-79 upset of then #2 UConn in Marquette's inaugural Big East contest, and a game winning 18-foot jumper with 1.1 seconds left to cap a 27 point effort in a 67-65 victory over Notre Dame. In March of 2006 Novak competed and won the ESPN college three-point shooting contest at Hinkle Field House in Indianapolis, Indiana. Pro career On June 28 2006, he was selected by the Houston Rockets in the 2006 with the 32nd overall pick (2nd pick in 2nd round). Novak ended his rookie season (2006) with averages of 1.5 points and 0.7 rebounds in 5.5 minutes per game. He was not active on the Houston Rockets' playoff roster. For the 2007-08 season, Novak began playing with the Rio Grande Valley Vipers, a NBA team. On December 16 2007, the Rockets recalled him from the Development League, where he had spent a month. In 2008 the Rockets traded him to the Los Angeles Clippers. Achievements and awards *2001-02 - Gatorade Wisconsin High School Boys Basketball Player of the Year *2002-03 - Conference USA All-Freshman Team *2002-03 - Conference USA Sixth Man of the Year *2004 - NIT All-Star Team *2005-06 - Big East First Team Unanimous Selection *2005-06 - NCAA 3-Point Shootout Winner *2005-06 - Number 20 retired at Brown Deer High School *Holds Marquette University career mark for three-point field goals made (354) *Holds Marquette record with 68 consecutive free throws made NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs External links *ESPN Player Card *Sports Illustrated Player Page *ClutchFans.net Steve Novak Profile - Houston Rocket Fan Site Category:Houston Rockets players